A Slayer in Forks
by Long Live the Slayer
Summary: Bella's older sister come to Forks, with her mysterious boyfriend, who in fact, the Cullens suprisingly knows from somewhere. Why is Bella's sister always sneaking out at night. Is she human or something they can't even begin to comprehend.
1. The Sister

AN: This is Post-Season 2 of Buffy, and Angel wasn't sent to hell, because she stalled him long enough to have Willow re-ensoul him, without resurrecting Akathla. Buffy still leaves town, but instead of going to LA, she goes to Forks.

Bella laughed, as Edward finished telling her a story about Emmett, Jasper, and a rabid Squirrel.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, still giggling, while replying to Edward, "I can't believe that they would actually go as far to think that it was possessed."

Suddenly a door slamming shut and laughter entered the house. They heard a female voice say "I'm really sorry I haven't visited for such a long time, Mom been kind of strict lately."

A deep gravely voice, that Bella recognized as Charlie's, replied," Its okay, but I really missed you. Joyce hasn't been too bad, has she?"

"Uh, right, that. She might have possibly kicked me out of the house, because of some argument between us, and I was hoping I could stay here for awhile."

"Buffy, me and Bella would love to have you here anytime. I know that she has missed you terribly, since she hasn't seen you for 3 years. Plus, I don't want my daughter living in a rundown apartment, so you're staying in the guest room, with no arguments. Now who is this young man that you're with?"

As Charlie said Buffy, Bella squealed like a school girl, while Edward was still looking confused. Bella quickly told him that Buffy was her slightly older sister, who was extremely cool.

They heard Buffy again, introducing someone called Angel to Charlie. Bella skipped down the stairs, with Edward following her, and saw a beautiful blond that was holding on to the hand of a handsome man, who they assumed was Angel. Angel was extremely pale, like the Cullen's, and had onyx eyes that seemed hypnotizing. Bella looked to Edward, a question forming on her lips, which Edward answered with a nod.

Angel was, no doubt about it, a vampire.


	2. Authors Note

Hey! Sorry about not updating lately. These past few weeks, I've been finishing up the 8th Grade, so don't expect to hear from me until 6/25/07

Yours truly,

Long Live the Slayer


	3. Meet Buffy

Bella paused, but then leapt down the rest of the stairs in one jump, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she tripped. She closed her eyes awaiting the hard impact to the ground when she suddenly stopped. She looked up, and in relief saw Buffy holding onto her waist, preventing her face from meeting the ground.

"You're as clumsy as you were the last time I saw you. How is my baby sister? And is this you're boyfriend? Nice catch."

Bella turned red after that comment, and replied to Buffy's questions. "I've been alright. I've missed you so much though. This is Edward Cullen. And yes he's my boyfriend."

Buffy turned her eyes to Edward and studied him critically. She stuck out her hand. He took it immediately, and she squeezed his hand hard enough to break human bones. Edward didn't even wince, but was baffled about what she was. No ordinary human is that strong. He tried to read her mind, but found it empty, almost exactly like Bella's.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Edward asked slightly cautious. He was happy for Bella to see her sister, and was impressed of Buffy protectiveness for Bella. He was slightly scared. The blond was pretty intimidating, and being the older sister made it worse as he realized that he would have to make it in her good side. By looks alone it seemed like a hard task to accomplish.

Buffy looked slightly wary as he asked this. Unshed tears filled her eyes. "My mom learned something about me and she didn't like it and we ended up in a bad argument, which resulted to me being here. The last word always hurts the most." She said remembering the look of fury on her mothers face when she confronted Buffy on her being the Slayer.

Flashback

_Joyce was walking to the kitchen phone, looking slightly bewildered and scared. Buffy was following, and took away the phone from her mother's hand._

"_Cops can't fight demons. I have to do it."_

"_Do what? Buffy, what is happening?"_

"_Just have another drink"_

_Joyce threw her drink to the side._

"_Don't you talk to me that way! You don't dump something like this on me and pretend that it's nothing!"_

"_I'm sorry, I don't have time for this."_

"_No, I am tired of "I don't have time" or… "You wouldn't understand." I am your mother. You make time to explain yourself."_

"_I told you. I'm a vampire slayer."_

"_Well, I just don't accept that!"_

"_Open your eyes, Mom. What do you think has been going on for the past two years? The fights, the weird occurrences. How many times have you washed blood out of my clothing, and you still haven't figured it out?"_

"_Well, it stops now!"_

"_No, it doesn't stop! It never stops! Do…do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is? How dangerous? I would love to be upstairs watching TV, or gossiping about boys, or…God, even studying! But I have to save the world. Again!"_

"_No, this is insane. Buffy, you need help."_

"_I'm not crazy! What I need is for you to chill. I have to go."_

"_No. I am not letting you out of this house."_

"_You can't stop me."_

"_Oh yes, I …"_

_Joyce attempts to grab Buffy, but Buffy pushes her off roughly. Joyce gasps with horror when she noticed how strong Buffy was._

"_You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back!"_

_Buffy stared at Joyce for a moment, then turned around and walked through the door, not looking back._

End Flashback

Bella took the chance to question her sister. "How long are you staying in Forks, Buffy?"

Buffy immediately brightened and smiled at Bella's curiosity, "As long as you want me to little sister. Heck, I could probably even enroll in your High School. What do you think?"

Bella was ecstatic. She loved that her older sister could go to school with her. Bella took a closer look at Buffy. She had shadows under her eyes, and was looking really pale. The black shirt that Buffy was wearing had a little bit of blood on the shoulder, and a tear in the side. In short Buffy still looked beautiful, but she also looked like crap up close.

Bella bit her lip before replying to Buffy. "I want you to stay. Could you stay for your entire senior year?" Her chocolate eyes took on a pleading look as she started pouting.

Buffy giggled and ruffled Bella's hair. "I'll stay as long as you want me to sweetheart."

AN: This is my first story, but sometimes I stumble, so any comments, questions, and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated. TTFN

Long Live the Slayer


	4. The Room

AN: Sorry for not updating for awhile. My parents are divorced, and every other weekend I switch houses, and my files are my mom's so I haven't had much access to them. Don't forget to put in suggestions for A Slayer in Forks. Also I appreciate the positive reviews. You guy keep me going.

After Bella heard her sister accept her invitation to stay, Bella couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She talked Buffy sending them both to the floor, and into a fit of giggles. The men smiled at the girls, amused at the sight of them giggling like fools on the ground.

Finally when the giggles subsided the girls pushed themselves off the ground, Buffy with grace, and Bella with clumsiness. Both had large smiles on their faces.

Edward looked at both of them together, and noticed that both looked the opposite from the other. Buffy had golden skin, while Bella was a pale ivory. Buffy had bright gold hair, and Bella had dark chocolate locks. Buffy was petite, and Bella was willowy. They also had some similar features. They had the same facial features, except the eyes, but still they had the same light in their eyes when they smiled.

He could tell that his family would get along with Buffy, even Rosalie; something just screamed to him that Buffy was really into fashion, with all her designer clothes. He hoped that if Buffy was friends with Rosalie, that Rosalie wouldn't be so unpleasant to Bella.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Bella started dragging Buffy up the stairs by the elbow, while babbling about Forks. He and Angel noticed that Buffy's two duffle bags were still sitting at the doorway. They both grabbed one and followed the girls up the stair, and into a room that Edward never noticed there. It already had a bed and a dresser in it, so he assumed that when Buffy lived here, that this was her room.

Buffy took one look at the frilly comforter, and shivered. She looked around trying to see what she wanted to change, and made up a mental list of things to buy for her room.

"You know Bella, I think that we should completely redecorate my room. I can barely look at all the frills. What was I thinking!" she shivered again, and Angel chuckled.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious!" He just chuckled again, and Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, taking on a predatory look. He took on a protective stance, eyeing her warily. She tackled him. They wrestled on the floor, rolling, trying to get the upper hand. Angel finally had Buffy pinned, holding her hands above. She flipped him over and was suddenly the one who was pinning down.

They seemed to forget they had an audience, as they moved their lips together. Edward hastily cleared his throat. Buffy and Angel snapped back to reality, and Angel jumped up, holding out a hand to Buffy. She grabbed it, allowing him to pull her up.

"We should get Alice and Rosalie to help Buffy redecorate her room. What do you think Bella?" Edward asked, trying to get rid of the sudden awkwardness. She nodded looking thoughtful. Buffy and Angel stared at them with confusion.

"Who are Alice and Rosalie?" Buffy questioned.

"Oh! They're my sisters, and they love shopping, so they would be a great help."

Buffy smiled glad to have something in common with someone, even though she had never met them before. She glanced at Bella. "Will you go too Bella?" she asked, her face falling into famous pout.

Bella looked trapped, then miserable while nodding her head yes. "Fantastic!" Buffy said smiling, "And after getting new stuff for my room, we can also buy tons of clothes." She bounced out the room, taking Angel's hand in the process, leaving a scared looking Bella with an amused Edward.

Buffy's head popped in the door way. "Are you coming or what?"

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the room, and down the stairs. Buffy was back at Angel's side, playing with his fingers. Edward saw a glint on silver on Buffy's hand, and saw a peculiar ring on her ring finger. It had hands encircling a heart, and a crown on top of the heart. He didn't recognize it, but Carlisle would probably know.

The four of them spent hours in the living room, chatting about light things, like favorite places, and what they wanted to get at the mall. Bella glanced at the clock. "Wow! It's ten o'clock! And tomorrow we have school, and we have to wake up early so we can enroll Buffy!" She continued rambling, and the others shared looks before laughing when Bella's face began to turn blue from lack of air. She noticed the laughing, and stopped taking, her face taking on a magenta color.

"I should get going", Edward said, "My parents would be worried by now."

Angel nodded, as the four of them rose up from their positions, stretching. "I should get back to my house too. I need to get all the dust off everything."

Both of them kissed their respected partners, then walking out the door, heading separate ways, as the girls watched them, sighing. They said goodnight to Charlie, and walked upstairs to their bedrooms, to change into their pajamas, then went to the bathroom, brushing their teeth, then said goodnight in the hallway. They went to their rooms and lay down, excited about tomorrow. Bella couldn't wait to show off her sister to all her friends. Buffy was excited about bonding with her sister again, but her excitement was tinged with concern.

She turned off her lamp, and snuggled into the covers. Before sleep lulled her away, she hazily thought _'I wonder if Bella knows that her boyfriend is a vampire.'_

AN: Yippy, my longest chapter yet. (_Does a happy dance_)

Anyway sorry for the wait again, and I'll try to get the next part in faster.

TTFN!

Long Live the Slayer


End file.
